


【kk】坂坡下的狗

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【kk】坂坡下的狗

一

现在是正午的11:55分，堂本刚将自己的半个身子藏在樟树后面。

院子里，被栓在银杏树下的大眼睛狗，将自己的半个身子藏在栏杆后。

一人一狗对峙着。沉默。

沉默是今晚的康桥。

敌不动我不动。

12点整，一只聒噪的蝉忍不住吹响号角。

堂本刚试探着往前走了一步，大眼睛狗猛地冲了出来，朝着他的方向狂吠，仿佛试图吃掉自己面前的空气，让堂本刚窒息而死。

敌若动，我乱动。

堂本刚一个健步缩了回去。

“Pan!怎么了?”

院子里的人声越来越近。

“没有人嘛。”主人的大半张脸被院子里美丽的海棠花给遮住了大半，只露出了半个精致的下颔线。他抱起大眼睛狗，朝刚的方向张望了一下，没见着，于是在大眼睛狗的屁股上拍了两下。

“你又自己瞎叫唤了?还是把路人给吓跑了?”

抱怨的人声和委屈的狗狗呜呜声慢慢远去。

堂本刚从樟树后绕了出来，仰天大笑三声。

刚vs大眼睛狗第18回合，堂本刚胜。

二

堂本刚在盛夏的正午出门是有原因的——他下午两点有工作，有唱片公司的老板联系他为旗下新出道的艺人写歌。只可惜刚才和大眼睛狗对峙了太久，没有充足的时间享用自己最爱的神户牛肉。刚瞪着菜单，犹豫了一会儿，点了一份海鲜炒饭。

“那个，”他用手半遮住了嘴巴，高鼻梁浓颜少年服务员很配合地把头侧到了刚的耳边。

“请帮我给那边那桌客人送一份水果沙拉。”

刚悄声道。

服务员的脸上闪过一丝愕然。

“您说的是36号桌，一人坐的那位男士?”

“就是那个帅哥。”刚朝他笑着点点头，用自己的手指抵住了嘴唇，朝服务员可爱的wink了一下。

“不要告诉他是我送的哦。”

“……好的。请问您有什么话想要带那位男士么?”

“诶，”刚歪了歪头，送餐的原因说到底是因为对方长的很帅，非常帅，完美地契合自己的胃口。

仔细想想，一个男人可能不太会很高兴被另一个男人称赞很帅。于是刚揺了揺头。

“不用了吧。”

*

付账的时候却遇到了尴尬。

“抱歉。”那个浓颜服务员苦着脸道：“我们店消费10w元以下不能使用信用卡。”

“我昨天来还可以啊?”刚惊讶道：“更何况谁在咖啡厅一顿吃10w元?”

“老板说的，从今天开始实行。”服务员朝刚做了个抱歉的手势。

“啊，”刚翻了翻自己的钱包，果然没带现金。

“我把驾照抵押在这儿，晚点儿把钱拿来了付款，可以么?”

“这个……”服务员做出了为难的表情。

“我来付吧。”

身后传来一个低沉的声音。

“谢、”刚转过头去，欣喜的笑容还没完全摆出来。

这不是因为长的很帅，自己送人家水果拼盘的独身帅哥嘛?！

世界上有比这更尴尬的事儿嘛?！

有。那就是服务员目睹了这一切。

刚苦哈哈地想道。

“请问一共多少钱?”帅哥拿出了钱包。

浓颜服务员苦着脸，接过了帅哥递过来的现金。

“实在是非常感谢您！”电梯里，刚追上了急冲冲走出店门的帅哥。

“介意给我您的邮箱么?”他问道：“以后好还您钱……”

“不用了。”帅哥礼貌地微笑着：“我也是有工作，赶时间。”

“不，您这样我会非常的不好意思的。”

“那就……”

帅哥和刚在同一楼层下楼，他绅士地为刚扶住了电梯。

“要是我们还有缘见面，再麻烦您还我钱吧”

他看了刚一眼，言笑晏晏。

三

刚沉默地坐在音乐室里，三缄其口。

尴尬的气氛在室内蔓延着。

他对面坐着 身着昂贵西装、化着精致妆容的苦着脸的——浓颜男孩儿。

很可爱，很帅气。

是让同时代的同性跪在地上哭泣“他怎么就长的是鼻子是眼”的容颜。

但这也掩盖不住他就是那个见证了一切的服务员的事实啊啊啊！！！！

刚的内心在嚎叫着，但他觉得自己作为一个长辈，是吧，不管是年纪上的还是资历上的，都应该表现地更加成熟一点。

“你好，”他笑着朝少年伸出手去：“请问你叫——”

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

音乐室的门再次被推开，半个精致的下颔线一马当先地映入刚的眼帘。

沉默。

沉默是今晚的康桥。

“啊。”

帅哥的脸上绽放出了见到许仙的白娘子一般的笑容。

“原来您就是堂本先生啊！幸会幸会！”

*

“再次自我介绍。”男人笑道：“我是堂本光一，他就是我想请您写出道曲的孩子——我也是才知道，他还在餐厅里兼职，当然出道后就不会做了——来，站出来给刚先生看看——抱歉，因为我们同姓，为了方便，请让我直接称呼您刚先生，可以么？”

刚笑道：“当然可以。”

“这孩子的外形条件还是很好的。”光一用一种鉴赏艺术品的眼光看着自己手下的艺人：“哪怕是我手下的小孩儿中，也是佼佼者。”

“其他方面，还是得听听专家的意见。”

刚忙道不敢当不敢当。

“我也只是在音乐上略微有些造诣。”

刚坐到了钢琴边，随手弹出一段音阶。

“先开个嗓，让我听听你的音域有多宽?”

*

“我大概了解了。”刚的脸上带着专业的自信的微笑：“你大概能从这个音——”他按下了一个琴键：“唱到这个音。”

“如果想做专职歌手，我就直说了——”刚道：“有些困难。毕竟你的对手从四五岁起就开始训练声音，或是拥有上帝吻过的歌喉的天才。”

“请问你想向哪个方向发展呢?”

刚鼓励地看着眼前的孩子。

少年先是依赖性地朝光一看了一眼，发现光一和刚一样含笑不语，他于是大着胆子道：“我想，做全能型的爱豆。舞台、主持、电视剧、电影……”

“我都想做！”

少年的眼中闪烁着漂亮的光辉。

刚微笑了。

“那很好。关于你的出道曲，大致旋律我已有了构思，至于体裁，你有什么想法么?”

少年是一个很有想法的男孩儿。刚与他的讨论持续了很久。全程，光一都撑着脑袋，若有所思地听着，或是偶尔拿起平板处理杂务。

“好的。”

刚没忍住，还是伸出手去摸了摸男孩儿的脑袋。

“词曲，我会在一个月内发送到光一先生的邮箱。”

“加油哦。”

“好！”

男孩儿咧开了嘴角，嘴里跳出了两颗小小的虎牙。

四

送走了男孩儿，光一将平板反扣在桌子上，取下了眼镜。

“刚先生，”他道：“您觉得，这孩子怎样?”

他走近了两步，握住了刚的手。

“您给我一句准话。”男人的胸腔仿佛就在刚的耳边震动着。

“您觉得他、能大红大紫么?”

*

刚的第一个想法是，这男人的声域也许比少年更宽。

“这个我可说不好。”

刚笑了，像窗外经过绿叶的清风。

“我们前人 ，只能把路给孩子们铺好，让他们尽量走顺一点。”

“至于怎么走，”刚绕着自己的头发眼神透过窗户，看向了蓝的一往情深的天空。

“那只能看他自己了。”

“是呀。”

光一凝视着刚的侧脸，应和道。

*

“说起来，光一先生为什么没有选择出道?”

刚含笑扯开了话题：“您这样的外型条件，应该属于那种在任何时代、任何审美都不会过时的——kirakira的王子颜嘛。”

刚嘀咕道：“哪个少女没有公主梦呢?”

“我?”光一苦笑了一下：“我不适合站在镜头前啦。”

“是嘛。”刚收拾起了散落一桌的资料。

光一望着他，又发了一会儿呆。

“啊，”他忽然惊讶道：“刚先生，好像没有开车吧?”

刚点头道“是。”

“我家离这边很近，开车，冷气还没拉起来，就到了，索性走过来，反正一路绿化也很好。”

他才不会承认自己是为了逗狗。狗还不是自家的。

“我开车送您回家吧。”

光一道：“顺便一起吃个——抱歉，”他不好意思地笑笑：“晚饭似乎有约了。”

刚凝视着他，半晌笑了。

“可以啊，顺便我把饭钱还给您。”

“您就别折煞我了。”光一做了个讨饶地表情：“就当是——小孩儿歌曲的定金了?”

刚被他逗笑了。

“那也行。”

*

下车时，倒是很自然地交换了联系方式。

光一的头像是一只小动物，刚还没看清是狗狗还是猫猫，页面一刷新，变成了一张自拍照。

只有眉毛，和光滑的大额头的自拍照。

刚又忍不住笑出声来。

这个男人。

五

其实像光一这样的工作line，刚每周不知要加多少个。除了交曲时联系一下，平时基本毫无动静。说到底，甲乙双方要是联系太多，反而让另一方怀疑自己有什么问题。

所以，三天后，光一给刚发来了消息，刚是很惊讶的。

“光一先生。”

他直接一个电话拨了过去，接起电话的居然不是秘书，而是光一本人。

“是时间有什么问题么?还是主题需要修改?”

“不是，刚先生，您先听我说……”

光一绕着头发，站在巨大落地窗前，看向楼下。

“有件事想拜托您。”

“是这样的。”他苦笑道：“今晚有个晚宴，平时都是我的秘书陪我参加晚宴，可是她今天生病了，状态不是很好，姐姐今晚也有事儿，我一时找不到一同出席的伴侣了——”

“请问您今晚有安排吗？”

刚面无表情地凝视着镜子中，自己那张姣好的容颜，伸手挽了一下长发。

“是xxx的晚宴么?”

他和光一对证信息道。

“是的。”

“我也受邀了。和我的圈子融合不高，本来准备推掉的。”

刚朝着镜子嫣然一笑，镜子里的美人儿也朝他笑。

“可以哦。”他懒懒道。

对面传来了光一感激地道谢声。

“不用啦。”

刚扑哧地笑了。

“就当是……餐费的道谢好了。”

这顿饭还真是请出花样来了。

光一挂掉电话后，经不住傻笑了一阵。

*

亮漆黑色的法拉利悄无声息地滑进夜里，静静地停在不起眼地小别墅前。

光一靠在车门上，偶尔低头，翻弄翻弄手机。

半朦胧的夜色中，刚缓缓地走了过来。

光一抬起头偶尔地一瞥——

他愣住了，嘴巴情不自禁地张成了一个小小的半圆。

“怎么了?”

刚抬眼，懒懒地问道。

男人穿着真丝制成的黑色衬衫，下身是蕾丝长裙。一头长发简单地束起半束，似乎化了眼线，使那双圆溜溜的眼睛显得娇美而妩媚。

特别是——特别是当他这样看向自己的时候——

光一听见了自己的心跳声。

“实在是，十分美丽。（お美しい）”

他几乎无声道。

刚粲然一笑。

“走吧。”

他伸出食指，点了点光一的领带。

*

不爽。

刚慢慢地尝着自己杯中的橙汁。

很不爽。

橙汁不够甜，很不爽。

被带到没有禁烟的宴会，很不爽。

甜点很难吃，很不爽。

碍于场合，不能直接拒绝身边那些垂涎的目光，很不爽。

自己的男伴正扶着别的女孩儿跳舞，很不爽。

刚索性端着橙汁向露台走去。

*

在露台上反而遇见了自己之前玩乐队的同伴。

“没想到刚会来啊。”同伴看起来是烟瘾犯了，偷跑出来抽烟。他从上衣口袋里抽出了一根烟，放到了刚的指边，被刚笑着婉拒了。

同伴想了想，又收起烟来：“刚不喜烟味儿吧——我等会儿再抽。”

刚心中一暖。

“我是陪别人来的啊。”他略带撒娇道：“换我一人，才不会来。”

“诶，”同伴大笑了起来。

“就是刚你会为了别人来参加这种——嗯，用刚的话来说就是——散发着低俗的臭味儿的宴会，才显得更稀奇啊。”

“你这家伙不会是谈恋爱了吧。”

“是啊。”刚扬起头，盯着城市中看不见星空的黑夜：“我单相思哦。”

同伴又嬉笑起来，道是哪个没长眼睛的居然能让我们小吱哟单相思，来来来我绿了他。

两人嬉笑了一阵，仿佛回到了还未出名的乐队时代。

同伴看起来是忍不住烟瘾了，认输道：“露台让给你了。”

躲到卫生间去抽烟去了。

耳边一下子清净起来。

夏夜还是有些凉的。有风吹来时，刚不禁摩搓了自己的胳膊。

下一秒却被搭上了西服。

“冷了么?”是光一的声音，气息有些不稳。

“我找你很久——抱歉，很无聊吧，把你扯进这种宴会——”

“没关系啦，我是陪你来的嘛。”

刚朝着夜空，绽放出一个笑。

光一凝视着他：“要不然我们先退席?宴会也……差不多要结束了。”

“你忙你的啦。”

刚取下了光一的西服，塞回男人手中，自己朝宴厅走去。

对不起，这个答案错误哦。

*

可是男人却不依不饶地追了上来。

“现在是最后一支舞了……”

他握住了刚的手腕。

“我想、请刚先生一起跳。”

刚忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“正解。”

“嗯?”

男人好看的狭长的眼睛露出疑惑的光。

“我说，”刚揽住了光一的脖子。

“我的荣幸。”

六

两人一起走向停车场时，刚还挽着光一的手臂。

“我先送刚先生回家?”

光一绅士地为刚拉开了车门，刚却含笑着绕到驾驶座那边去，挑起眉毛，朝光一做了个请的姿势。

光一无奈地笑笑，道了声抱歉，坐了进去。

刚却跟着他一起钻进车门。

“tsu……”

刚长腿一跨，跨坐在了光一身上，狭小地驾驶座使两人不得不紧紧地贴在一起。

刚的嘴唇描摹过光一精致的五官。男人身上淡淡地线香味道带着一点橙子的香气，一下子涌进了光一的四肢五骸。

“我有一点想不明白。”刚用自己的嘴唇画出光一嘴唇的形状。

“光一先生手下那么多帅哥美女，找一位来当您的男伴女伴，不比我更合适?”

“光一先生，邀请我来，只是参加一个宴会而已?”

那双圆而娇媚的眼睛如此近地望着光一。

光一忍不住闭上了眼睛，又迅速睁开。

“去我家?”

“问句，错误。”

“去我家。”

“太强势，错误。”

“你想去哪儿?我陪你。”

“没自信，太软弱，错误。”

光一深深地吐出一口长气。

“我现在要回家。”他的手指摩搓着刚的长发：“如果可以的话，我想请你一起……”

“为什么?”

“因为我爱你。在我看见你的第一眼，就深深地爱上了你。”

刚笑了。

“正解。”

*

刚踏进光一的房门时，第一个跑出来迎接他俩的生物居然是大眼睛狗。

大眼睛狗看见刚时，条件反射地想要大叫，却被光一严厉地喝止了：“pan酱！”

刚朝光一扬了扬眉毛，光一朝他一笑。

“红酒?”

男人走向了饮料柜。

“啊，刚不喝酒的吧?我看你刚才在宴会上都没碰过酒精。”

“我是不喝酒，”刚翻出口袋里的牛肉干，跟大眼睛狗握手言和，现在大眼睛狗正没节操地躺在刚的怀里翻肚皮。

刚vs大眼睛狗第19次，平局。

“但我现在想要喝一点。”

刚远远地朝着光一模糊地笑着。

光一摇着酒杯醒酒，坐到了刚的身边。

“我的酒呢?”

刚指了指他手中仅有的一个酒杯。

光一喝了一小口，然后深深地吻住了他。

*

“告诉你几个秘密。”

刚趴在光一的耳边，轻声道：“我每天中午都去逗pan酱，是因为想要远远地看你一眼……”

“还有那天，你的水果沙拉，是我送的哦……”

光一扬起了一根眉毛，刚朝他狡诈而甜美地一笑。

“那我也告诉你一个秘密。”

光一俯下头去。

七

“哈?！”

刚大叫了一声，从光一的怀里跳了起来——却被那人紧紧地抱了回去。

光一满脸都是笑。像猫。

“歌曲是我约的。狗狗是我养的。餐馆是我开的——”

“太太，你呢?”


End file.
